


A Nameless Man

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Prompt request: Michael comes out as bi to Isobel and Max even though Alex is gone and/or he tries having “casual sex” with dudes and not just girls and Isobel and/or Max walk in on him and a random guy from out of town?





	A Nameless Man

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who requested this story, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Michael had always known he was into guys as well as girls, even before Alex. So it was no surprise now that Alex was gone that he found himself hooking up with both men and women, sometimes both at the same time if he was in the mood. And Michael was always in the mood. He loved having the freedom to choose his bliss. No human boundaries were going to stop him from enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. Being bisexual was easy. He didn’t understand why the humans limited themselves to one kind of sexual experience.

So Michael was where he always was on a Friday night, fooling around with some faceless person he’d picked up in the Wild Pony. He’d taken the guy back to his trailer and they had jumped straight in. No pleasantries were exchanged, and no names were given to complicate matters. The guy filled a void; a hot mouth and a tight hole to bury himself in when thoughts of a certain doe-eyed soldier occupied his thoughts.

Michael pushed the man onto his knees and watched as he pulled his trouser down his legs. The nameless man jumped straight to the good part. He tugged at Michael’s cock and licked a line up the underside and then swallowed him down in one, causing Michael to throw his head back and groan. Michael almost came when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the guys throat, so he pulled him swiftly away before he could do some real damage. The night had only just begun.

Michael hauled the man to his feet, “Bend over the counter and spread your legs for me.” He demanded, nudging his head in the direction of the kitchen. The man moved so swiftly, it was like he was in a trance. Maybe he was. Michael seemed to have that effect on people. Everyone but the stubborn soldier who’d managed to slip away leaving him broken.

Michael shook his head to try and rid himself of his heartache and instead focused his attentions back on the naked man in front of him. He surveyed as the nameless man bent over, sticking his ass in the air, and spreading his legs just like he’d been told to. Michael’s cock twitched in anticipation. He kicked his trousers off and stalked toward the man. He gripped his hips in a bruising fashion and teased the quivering entrance a couple of times with the head of his cock. He grabbed the lube and condom from the bed and applied both before lining himself up. Michael pressed in, not stopping until he bottomed out. They both groaned in unison, until Michael began thrusting himself deeper, not giving the man a chance to catch his breath.

The door to Michael’s trailer burst open. “Michael, we to talk we-” Max halted immediately at the sight in front of them. He and Isobel both stopped dead in their tracks. Max coughed awkwardly and Isobel turned her gaze away politely.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Michael spat, turning his head towards the two of them, “I’m kinda busy right now.” He finished, spanking the man’s ass for maximum effect.

Isobel scoffed and walked out the door shouting, “Send him away, and get your clothed ass out here Michael. This is important.” Max followed suit, gaping between the two of them before following Isobel down the stairs.

Michael removed himself reluctantly from nameless man’s body, much to his disappointment, and went in search of his pants. 

“You’re actually sending me away?” The nameless man disputed.

Michael didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer, “Get dressed and get out.” He flung over his shoulder before exiting his trailer in search of his siblings. As he turned the corner, finally spotting Max and Isobel, he heard a car door slam and drive away.

“Nice one, Iz. You just cost me good fuck.” Michael responded, frustratingly. 

“Like you won’t have someone new in your bed within the hour. Please.” She replied, in retaliation.

Max, who had been flitting back and forth between the two of them since the beginning turned to look at Michael, only one question in mind, “You’re gay?”

“Actually, I’m bisexual. Men… women…still as of yet the undecided. I like a bit of everything.” Michael played it off like he was making a simple shopping list, he turned to see Max’s face contort in ignorant confusion, “But don’t worry Max-y boy. _You’re_ not my type.” Michael replied, with a wink. Isobel laughed out loud at the implication.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr for a chat: laurenkmyers


End file.
